


terms and conditions

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mutual Embarrassment, conversations about relationships and boundaries, kisses kisses kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day fifteen: secret dating </p>
<p>He ponders it for a moment, counting the different scenarios if they were public about..<em>whatever they were doing.</em><br/>Most of them ended up with his father and a camera crew sitting on the opposite side of the couch.<br/><em>Not happening.</em><br/>“You’re right,” he runs his thumb along the hexagon-printed spandex absentmindedly. “So it’s a secret?”<br/>“Our secret.” This time, she bites her lip and he knows he doesn’t imagine it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terms and conditions

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hit my 1k mark, i'm so happy!!! sorry i got this out a and it's NOT DAY FIFTEEN, but i wanted to edit it again in the morning before i put it up because i wanted to add stuff. but tonight and tomorrow's are really good & i love the prompts, so.  
> this drabble **chronologically takes place after[sticky notes (ao3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7061887)/during [never obvious (ao3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7106707)!**  
>  i liked writing this a lot so i hope you enjoy it!! thanks for reading!!!

As his lips mold with hers, he trails his hands along her sides and she clutches as his hair. Adrien’s backed up against the arm of the couch and Ladybug is most definitely in control. She’s probably sat on his legs long enough that he shouldn’t feel them anymore, but he’s numb. Everything that she touches goes hot and burns until he can’t feel it and he can only remember the searing stamp she leaves along his lips.

She presses, ever so gently, still deepening the kiss which steals his breath away. He realizes he’s going to have to come up for air at some point, especially with the way he’s becoming more and more lightheaded.

He tears away quickly, gasping for a breath, but Ladybug stops him before he can attach their lips again.

“We might,” Ladybug murmurs in between her own breaths, “need to talk about this.”

For a second, Adrien backs farther away from her, panicked. They aren’t even dating but she’s _breaking up with him._

She laughs, tugging him back towards her by his wrists. “No, I mean like, we probably should talk about our situation.”

“Oh.” Adrien’s eyes droop as he stares down at his hands. _Is this a good thing or a bad thing?_

Gloved fingers cup his right cheek and he tilts his head back up to see Ladybug smile at him. “I want to keep doing this, but only if you do too.”

His green eyes widen. “R-really?”

She laughs, head falling backward before she lifts her hand his other cheek. Ladybug bites her lip and Adrien thinks he imagines it before she’s nodding and smiling at him. “Really.”

“You like visiting me and playing video games and--” he gestures to their close proximity, “--and this?”

“All of it. I like it a lot.”

“You do?”

Ladybug giggles and her warm lips meet his forehead. “Silly, I already said I did.” She peppers his nose and cheeks with quick, sweet kisses that _feel_ like sugar. Heat crawls up his neck at the speed of light and he _still_ can’t believe it’s _Ladybug_ doing these things to him.

He still can’t believe that she _wants_ to do these things to him.

As she pulls away, sparkling and mischievous blue eyes lock with his and he has to force the shiver away before she continues to speak.

“We probably should have some rules, I think.”

“Rules?”

“Think of it like...some terms and conditions. Because you’re Adrien Agreste and I’m Ladybug. Other people will be involved if we aren’t careful.”

He ponders it for a moment, counting the different scenarios if they were public about.. _whatever they were doing._

Most of them ended up with his father and a camera crew sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

_Not happening._

“You’re right,” he runs his thumb along the hexagon-printed spandex absentmindedly. “So it’s a secret?”

“Our secret.” This time, she bites her lip and he knows he doesn’t imagine it.

Adrien gulps, right hand flying to the back of his neck in a nervous tick. “Mmhm.”

“And,” Ladybug’s fingers are tracing distracting patterns into his chest, “I promise I’ll come visit a lot.”

“A lot,” he repeats, eyes glued to the slip of pink tongue darting out from even pinker, kiss-bruised lips.

Before Ladybug can turn him into a puddle, Adrien grabs her wrists to slow down her movements. “You also should come at night,” he grounds out. “That way, there’s fewer interruptions.”

“That can most definitely be arranged.”

Adrien knows she’s flirting, she’s trying to mess with his head so he can be a pile of mush and he wishes he could borrow some of Chat’s courage to handle it. Handle _her._

Then something clicks in his brain. Something switches the lever just enough so that he _can_ take some of Chat’s courage without chasing her away.

He leans forward into the strip of bare neck that isn’t covered by her suit. As he moves closer, it flushes, and he glances up to see that her cheeks have pink tinged in them too.

“All these rules and regulations...you might as well just be my girlfriend.” He hums above her suit, attaching his lips to her neck.  

Ladybug stops moving completely, hands frozen mid-air instead of nesting in his hair. He grins against her skin, because _finally,_ the tables have turned.

“I--I mean--if you’re--y’know-- _okay with that--_ but if you aren’t then I--I just--uh--um--”

Adrien pulls away, locking eyes with her once again. He’s satisfied enough, her eyes are somewhat half-lidded and she looks like she’s in a dream “Good.”

“Great!” She squeaks, stumbling out of her trance. She blushes harder, and Adrien can’t help but think _he did that._

_He did that,_ his brain whispers as he leans closer to peek at the freckles under her mask that now have a red blush behind them.

_He did that,_ it repeats when her eyes widen as his closeness and he can see them jerk down to his own lips.

_He did that,_ he hears in his thoughts as he drags two hands along her sides ever-so-slowly and she melts into him.

It’s almost like a mantra, playing over and over in his mind again until it’s stuck there.

“So that makes you my b-b-b…” Ladybug’s stuttering and he’s overjoyed that _he,_ Adrien Agreste, can reduce Ladybug to a bumbling mess with just his touch.

_He did that._

She can’t even get the sentence out, and then Adrien kisses her again. It’s hot and wet and never something they’ve done before.

His tongue glides along her bottom lip before she kisses him back with just as much fever. His hands tighten their grip on her hips and she grabs his cheeks so she can kiss him harder. Their lips move together in sync as if they were supposed to be together anyway.

It’s her “yes,” it’s her approval and praise all wrapped up into the passion she’s giving him. So he gives it right back, because he knows that he wants it all too.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
